


Labels Can Be A Dangerous Thing!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Destiel Oneshot, F/M, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: In this half episode, on a day with a two-for-one host special, a few girls decide what roles each of the members of the Host Club play; however, things get a bit out of hand when Castiel is named the prince type and Dean the knight!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, you guys may be wondering what a half episode is. It's really just a oneshot, y'know? Enjoy (I had a lot of fun writing this one)! Fun fact; I wrote this while I waited to perform at a school band concert!

“Who would be the prince?” one girl murmured to another. Today was like always, busy with girls and angels in music room number three, the Host Club entertaining everyone. “Maybe Sam?”

“No, he’s too dark-horse-like to be the princely type.” came the reply. The girls sat at the corner, eating cake as they looked on toward the men. “It’s definitely not Gabriel, though.”

“Definitely not. Gabriel is like a jester that everyone would like. Or some sort of chef, perhaps.” The girls kept on whispering to each other before it was time for their appointment. It was a special two-for-one deal today, them having decided to be with the special pair: Dean and Castiel. They smiled warmly as the girls sat down in the couch across from them. Dean had an arm over the back of the couch, slowly moving toward Cas’ shoulder. The girls giggled.

“It seems like Dean is the knightly type, then,” one said to the other. They nodded in agreement.

“Hm?” Cas looked to them, tilting his head a fraction to the side. “Darlings, what did you say?” The girls blushed.

“We said that Dean is the knight,” one explained, “we’re thinking of labels for you all.” She turned to her companion. “Cas is the prince.” Dean smirked and looked over to Cas. Without preamble, he pulled Cas out of his seat and brought him over to the side, bending onto one knee. Cas watched him, eyes wide and confused. The girls began to squeal in excitement.

“My prince,” Dean said quietly, laying a delicate kiss to the hand he held in his own, “I will devote my life and service to you, I swear to protect you and keep you from harm’s way.” Others noticed the show, walking over. Cas didn’t seem to understand the role play, Dean standing and wrapping a protective arm around Castiel’s middle and positioning himself behind him, his breath tickling Cas’ ear. “If anyone dares hurt you, I will make them feel the most profound pain anyone has ever experienced.” The girls screamed, clasping their hands together and watching, elated. Lucifer and Michael looked over from their table, chuckling mischievously before dashing over and pulling Cas away and into their own arms.

“No, this prince is ours,” they growled, “we have grown quite lonely and desire this prince. You cannot defeat us, the wizard brothers!” Kevin pulled out a camera, making sure the shots were in place. “C’mon, Cas, play along,” they whispered to Cas. He nodded.

“Sir Dean, please, help me!” he cried, shying away from the ‘wizards’, “I miss the feeling of your warm embrace, the security I feel when I’m with you, I wish to be with you once more!” Sam went into the closet and pulled out props, a pretend sword and two wands. He ran through quickly and handed the materials, then placing a crown delicately on the angel’s head.

“Give me my prince!” Dean yelled, holding up his sword, “so help me God, I will have him back!” Lucifer held onto Cas as Michael stepped forward and met every swing with his wand. “Your Highness, Castiel, please hold on for me!”

“I will, of course I will my love!” The girls put their hands to their mouths and continued looking on in awe. Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the words. He finally pulled back his sword and pushed it to Michael’s chest, the faux wizard stumbling back and falling. Dean took up the sword again and pierced Lucifer’s side, him falling as well before Cas ran over to him. He threw his arms around Dean’s neck, Dean pulling him close. “My knight, please tell me you aren’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter, for your safety is my only concern.” They looked into each other’s eyes, Dean putting a hand to cup his cheek. “My dear, I’m so glad to have you back.” The girls were holding tissues, their eyes watering slightly. “May we never be parted, for I cannot imagine a life without you.” Dean leaned in and closed his eyes, their lips only centimeters apart before Michael and Lucifer stood and pulled them away.

“Thus concludes The Knight and His Prince!” Dean and Cas, a bit bewildered at the sudden ending, nodded quickly. They all linked hands and bowed, the girls clapping.

“That was amazing!” one squealed. The girls began to talk once more as Sam, Gabriel, and Kevin all laughed.

Gabe pulled out the tape, waving it around triumphantly. “Man, this is gonna sell!” Dean and Cas then looked to each other, their faces burning red.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kiss tease! I promise, there will be a Destiel kiss at one point in this series!
> 
> And, next time; Angels from another school come to steal Castiel away! Will the Host Club be able to keep him at Liberum Arbitrium? Will Castiel make a decision that will change everything? Find out in chapter five, A Challenge From Lobeliangelic Academy!


End file.
